An amino acid sequence of GPR40 derived from human and a DNA encoding same are described (WO2000/22129 and Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1997, Oct. 20; 239(2)).
A carboxylic acid having an aromatic ring and a derivative thereof are known to have various physiological activities.
There are known alkanoic acid derivatives (JP-A-2002-265457).
There are known isoxazole derivatives having an insulin secretion promoting action and a hypoglycemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-2002-212171).
There are known nitrogen-containing 5-membered heterocyclic compounds having a hypoglycemic action and a hypolipidemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-2001-226350).
There are known alkoxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action and a hypolipidemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-2001-199971).
There are known oxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action and a hypolipidemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-2000-198772).
There are known 1,3-azole derivatives having a retinoid-related receptor function regulating action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetic complications and the like (JP-A-2000-80086).
There are known oxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action and a hypolipidemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-2000-34266).
There are known oxazole derivatives having an insulin secretion promoting action and a hypoglycemic action and being useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like (JP-A-09-323983).
There are known benzofuran derivatives having a hypoglycemic and hypolipidemic action (JP-A-08-311065).
It has been reported that fatty acid binds to GPR40 (WO02/057783).